Winter Formal
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: Was it love all long? Or did it take a dance to cause them to see what was always right in front of them? LashxOC


Ello Puppets! Spent a total of three days finishing this up, 17 word pages, all for you guys. Consider it a Christmas present for all of ya! SEE HOW MUCH ALL OF MY READERS MEAN TO MEE!!!

**Well, most of this came to me as a dream, the rest I got some help from a kewlio band named Hellogoodbye. You too, Heidi, don't think I forgot about ya! Oh, and you guys too, Crista and Melissa. Without ya Melinda, I mean Melissa, Melanie couldn't exist... but I still love ya tho!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sky High Characters.. All I own is Chrysti, Melanie, and the dress that Chrysti wears to the dance. NO LIE, that dress came to me in a dream. Oh, and I also don't own the song at the end "Oh, It is Love" by Hellogoodbye. FORREST ROCKS!!! And I am currently obsessed with that song!_ **

* * *

Winter Formal

"Get off it."

"No." He shoved her to the side lightly.

"Lash, come on, seriously. We don't have enough time."

"I can do this quick. Let me just finish up and we'll start."

She sat impatiently beside him and twiddled her fingernails together, sighing loudly to make sure that he knew she was waiting. "Lash," she growled, "would you please get off that?"

He looked at her, furrowed his brow, and pursed his lips. "Don't worry, we've got time."

"Lash, there's only gunna be like ten more minutes left to get ready on time."

He turned back to the screen, furiously typing something. A few seconds later, he shut the screen off. "Happy, now?" he asked.

She pushed him off the chair, him landing on the ground with a _THUD_. "Yes, very." She smiled, mainly to herself.

"What the fuck, Chrysti?!" Lash cried. He got himself up to a sitting position on the floor, with his back leaning on the side of the bed. "Must you push me off the chair every time?" he groaned, resting his head on the bed behind him. He felt a weight on his lap, but kept his eyes closed, knowing what it was.

"Yes." Chrysti then gave Lash an obnoxious kiss on the cheek. "Winter formal, winter formal, winter formal. Come on Lash, get up. We need to get ready! You promised!" Chrysti then proceeded to make the puppy dog face. She knew that Lash couldn't resist the puppy dog face.

Lash groaned. "Alright, then get offa me. I don't think I can get dressed with you on top of me the whole time. This reminds me… I have nothing to wear."

Chrysti got up off of Lash, and helped him get to his feet, almost falling back herself.

"You must have something to wear. Anything..."

"I've got jeans… can I go in what I'm wearing now?" he asked. Chrysti just glared at him in response. "So I guess that's a no."

"Why don't you wear a suit?" Chrysti asked him. Lash merely laughed. Like hell he was going to wear a suit.

"How's about you wear some black slacks and a dressy shirt?" Chrysti asked, searching through the heaps of clothes in his closet.

"How dressy does the dressy shirt have to be?"

"A button up, alright. Jesus, your beginning to push _my_ buttons right now, Lash!" Chrysti yelled, seeming somewhat pissed at Lash.

Lash stretched his hands to Chrysti's waist and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap. "Aw, Chrysti, I'm sorry. Sometimes I can be such an ass."

"Yeah, I for one know." Chrysti huffed. She crossed her arms in front of her, while Lash still rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's just that... well you know how I get when I have to go to dances, and stuff. Me and people don't mix. You, outta everyone, should know this." He said, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, I do… but can you at least attempt to be excited? Or at least stop being an ass." She mumbled the last part.

"Hey! I heard that. I'm two inches away, not in Japan." Lash lay back on the bed, pulling Chrysti with him. Her head rested on the crook of his neck, she lying on top of him, and Lash had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. "Well I'll stop being an ass, but like hell I'mma be excited. I'm only doing this for you, 'member?"

"Yeah, I remember. And I already said thank you. What more do you want me to do?"

"Well, I could think of a couple of things, like - ," Lash's mouth was immediately covered by Chrysti's hand.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Chrysti threatened.

"Or wha?" Lash asked, his words slightly muffled by Chrysti's hand.

Chrysti took a moment to think. "Or I'll bite you. Worse than the first day of kindergarten, when you stole my cookie."

Just then, Chrysti felt something wet and warm lick the inside of her palm. It took her a moment to figure out that it was Lash's tongue.

"Gahh, Lash! I was only kidding… no need to go canine on me…" She removed her hand from Lash's mouth and wiped the saliva on his shirt.

"What the fuck, Chrysti?! This is my favorite shirt!"

"Lash, ALL OF YOUR SHIRTS ARE YOUR FAVORITE SHIRTS! And you have like, eight of these striped ones!"

What Lash did next was unexpected. He pushed Chrysti off of him, so that she was now on her back, and straddled her, so that she was unable to move. He had her wrists locked above her head with one hand. Chrysti began squirming, even though she knew she couldn't escape. Lash smirked.

"La-lash, what are ya thinking up there?" Chrysti always knew nothing good could come with that damn smirk of his.

"You thought that was me being a canine… I'll show you a real canine…" Lash bent down. Chrysti could feel his warm breath on her face. Then, Lash began to do the unthinkable. He was… _licking_…_Chrysti's face?_

Chrysti's eyes turned wide. She couldn't believe it either. He then began to tickle her with his free hand, which caused Chrysti's squirming to increase, as well as her laughter.

"Kids… are you alright up there? Need anything, like, perhaps condoms or birth control or something?" Sarah, Lash's mom, hollered from downstairs.

"Naw, mom, it's alright. Chrysti told me she wanted to conceive before the dance," Lash yelled back.

"Lash!" Chrysti hissed, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't lie to my mom."

"Can you just get off? We need to get ready, or else, we'll be late!" Chrysti glared at him.

All too soon, it turned into a staring contest. Brown eyes versus brown eyes.

"Just blink, damn it!" Lash told her.

"No way, not until you get offa me."

"I'm not giving up until ya quit. So blink damn it!"

Chrysti shook her head no in response, her brown bangs falling into her eyes, causing her to blink. "Shit," she mumbled.

Lash began laughing, causing him to collapse on top of Chrysti. She was used to this by now.

"Are ya ever gunna get ready?" Chrysti asked him.

"Inna minute… or ten," Lash yawned. He dug his head into the crook of Chrysti's neck, inhaling her shampoo at the same time. _Vanilla, just the way I like it. _

"LASH!" Chrysti screamed, pushing him away with all her might. "Go get fucking ready!"

Lash sighed.

"Fine! I'mma just grab my stuff and be on my way. Didn't know you were so bossy…" he mumbled, which earned him a slap on the back of the head. "Ow."

"Just get outta here. Please…" Chrysti begged.

Lash grabbed the clothes and left the room, closing the door on his way out.

♠♠♠

The mirrors were still fogged up from the shower Lash just took. He quickly got dressed and opened the door. Outside of the door, Lash's sister Lizzie was tapping her foot, in an impatient manor.

"Shesus Cripes, Lash, could you have taken any longer?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, I coulda. But then you'da been here a while. Where's Chrysti?"

"Mom's fixin' 'er hair. Said she be ready in a couple," Lizzie quickly told him, pushing him aside to get into the bathroom.

"Jeez," Lash mumbled as Lizzie slammed the door shut. He walked over to his room and tried to open the door, but to no help.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. He tried opening the door again, but it wouldn't budge.

"Chrysti, what the fuck?! Open this door!" He screamed, and began to bang the door.

A few moments later, Chrysti appeared at the door, it being open at most an inch.

"What do ya want?"

"Let me in."

"No way. Sasa isn't done with my hair."

"Chrysti, what the fuck! It's my room. Let me in!"

"No way, go finish getting ready in the bathroom."

"_I can't,_" Lash growled.

"Christ, Lash, just go and act like you gotta pee," Chrysti told him.

Lash made a confused face. "How the hell do you act like you gotta pee?"

Chrysti sighed. "Easy, just _act._"

"No, wait, I'm serious. How the hell do you act like you gotta go? Either you do or you don't. There's no acting involved in the process."

"Jesus, Lash, just act like you gotta go."

"What the fuck, Chrysti, you can't _act_ something like that. It's either go or don't go. There's no in between."

"Fudge, Lash, just start jumpin' up and down or start banging on the door. Sasa has ta finish me hair," Chrysti said and slammed the door shut.

"Fuck," Lash muttered and made his way downstairs to the couch in the living room. He managed to finish putting on his tie and shoes until a very bouncy Lizzie came downstairs.

"Chrysti's done!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Alright, calm down. Is she coming down now?"

"Mmhmm. Mummy's looking for the camera."

Just then, Sarah came running down the stairs, camera in hand. She caught her foot on the last step, but Lash quickly stretched his hands and caught her before any damage was done.

"Thanks, hun," she said.

"Can I come down now?" Chrysti yelled from upstairs.

"Hold on, one second. Almost done fixing the camera," Sarah told her. "Lash, go stand by the stairs so you can receive her."

Lash merely shrugged and did what his mother told him.

"Sasa, can I come down now? We are gunna be late!"

"Sure, hun, you can come down now."

Chrysti went down the stairs, taking them one at a time. Lash was jaw-dropped when he saw her.

There Chrysti was, wearing a black and white mini-dress, with black lace trimmings and on the hem. Although, looking at the dress, one couldn't tell where the black started or were the white began. With this, she was also wearing a pair of black lace gloves and black pumps. Her hair was in a complicated up do, but somehow Sarah managed to have her bangs out at the same time.

"Wow," Lash breathed.

"Thanks," Chrysti said, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Picture after picture. That's what Chrysti and Lash had to endure for almost ten minutes.

"Enough," Lash, roared. "Mahm, you've got enough pictures to show the world. Chrysti, let's go." Lash grabbed Chrysti by the hand and headed out the door.

Lash was walking at a very fast pace, Chrysti behind him almost tripping with her shoes.

"Lash, hol up. These shoes aren't meant for runnin, or power walking, or whatever the hell you wanna call this."

"Well maybe if you didn't wear those stupid shoes, we would be at the bus stop by now!"

Chrysti pulled Lash's hand back, causing him to stop and be pulled back. He sighed, but didn't turn to face her.

"If ya didn't wanna go with me, you could've just said no." That caught his attention. Lash turned to face Chrysti.

"Chrysti, will you fucking drop it already. I WANNA GO WITH YOU ALRIGHT!" Lash roared in her face.

Chrysti's lip began to quiver. "W-well then let's go. We d-don't wanna miss the bus," she said, trying to suppress her sobs, but one escaped.

Lash pulled her to him, placing kisses in her hair. "Chrysti, God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at ya."

Chrysti sobbed into Lash's chest. "Iyadowangoyocatelme," she mumbled.

"Wha?" He pulled her away from his chest to see that her eyes were starting to get red.

She sniffled. "I said if ya don't wanna go, we don't have ta go. You're more important to me than some dance."

He lifted her chin up, which forced her to look him in the eye, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And you're more important to me than anything. You're my best friend, Chrysti. More than Speed. And if you wanna go to the dance, then we're going. Just save me the last dance, alright?"

Chrysti nodded, a small smile on her face. She gave Lash a hug, to which he gladly returned. "C'mon. I think the bus might be waiting for us."

They walked to the bus stop. Lash reached over and held Chrysti's hand, fingers intertwined.

ȫȫȫ

Chrysti and Lash spent most of the night dancing, as though they were in their own little world. The song switched to a slow one, and Lash went to sit down, bringing Chrysti with him. She sat down on his lap, and turned to face him.

"Thanks," she told him.

"For wha?" he asked.

"Uh, for coming with me… for not being an ass about it…" she whispered. She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. Lash wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"That's what best friends are for, no?"

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend?" a male voice said.

"Hey, Speed," Chrysti greeted the boy. Speed was also dressed in formal wear, but was wearing a hat at the same time.

"Hey Chrysti… Hippie and the goody-goodies were looking for ya," Speed informed her.

"Shit, that's right. Layla wanted me to say hi to her when we got here." She looked up into Lash's eyes, as if asking for permission.

"Go," he told her, letting her go. She detached her self from Lash and turned to go, but stopped and gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"The last dance is mine, you promised."

"Don't worry. That's a promise I don't wanna break," he smiled.

Chrysti got up and walked to the other side of the gymnasium, where Layla and everyone else were standing.

"So have ya told her yet?" Speed asked the boy next to him.

"Told her what?" Lash said, turning to face Speed.

"That you're madly in love with her."

"Dude, I am not!" Lash lashed at him. Speed gave him a look, as if saying 'who are you trying to kid?' "Is it that obvious?" Lash said, looking down at his hands now.

"Dude, it's been obvious ever since that day in kindergarten when you stole her cookie."

Lash was speechless. "Well anyways, it doesn't matter. She probably has her sights on someone else. I mean, she probably thinks that our relationship is strictly brother/sister. My mom treats her like one of her own."

"See, there ya go. If you just tell her you love her, then she'll say it back, and it'll be like nothing has changed. 'Cept for the fact that you can actually make out with her and have nothing be wrong with that."

"Fuck, Speed, I know. But what if she doesn't like me, and just wants to be friends?"

"Dude, does she talk about other guys around you?"

"No, but —,"

"Alright. And who did she ask to the dance?"

"Me, but technically —," Lash was cut off again by Speed.

"See, that's it. She asked you to the dance as a favor 'cause she didn't wanna come right out and ask you. She was afraid to ruin your relationship. It's obvious, man. You've just been blinded by your love for her to see this."

"Speed, since when have you been makin sense?" Lash asked him, staring at him incredulously.

Speed sat back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "Lash, I've always been making sense. You just never stopped and listened. Question now is: when you gunna make your move?"

Lash looked over at the girl across the gymnasium and sighed. "I dunno, man, I dunno."

☻☺☻

"So Chrysti, how's your night been?" Layla asked her.

Chrysti shrugged. "Iono," she said, and took a sip from her cup.

"So when are ya gunna tell 'em?" Magenta asked her, popping out from behind Zack.

"Tell who, wha?" Chrysti asked, playing with a piece of ice in her mouth.

"Tell Lash over there that you're madly in love with him," Magenta said.

Chrysti's eyes went wide as she swallowed the piece of ice in her mouth. "Wh-wha would make ya think that?"

"Oh, just how you look at him, how you're always glued to him… oh and the fact that you asked him to come to the dance with you." Magenta looked at Chrysti as if to say 'nice try'.

"Well, I only asked him to the dance as a favor."

"Oh, please," Layla interjected. "If you only wanted to ask someone to the dance as a favor, then you would have asked Warren. Come off it. I think the reason you asked him as a 'favor' is because you didn't wanna be rejected."

"Well that don't mean that I love him." Both Layla and Magenta glared at the brown-haired girl. "Alright, fine, I love him. Happy now?"

"Not even. Chrysti, you need ta tell him how you feel!" Layla said, sounding excited.

"Nuh uh!" Chrysti shook her head. "I mean, c'mon Lay, just because I'm in love with him, doesn't mean that he's in love with me too. We're just good friends, and he probably thinks of our relationship as a brother/sister type. I wouldn't wanna go ruining our friendship 'cause I screwed up."

"You aren't gunna screw up." Layla told her. "Okay, so does he talk about other girls around you?"

"No, but —."

"See… and didn't he agree to come to the dance with you?" Magenta asked her.

"Yeah, but technically —," Chrysti said, but was interrupted by Layla.

"Technically nothing. He agreed to come to the dance with you because obviously he couldn't stand the idea of you being with someone else. Hun, he's in love with you too," Layla told her.

"Since when have you two ever made since?" Chrysti asked them.

"Oh, we've always made sense… you've just been too blinded by your love for him to see that." Magenta said.

"Question now is: when are ya gunna tell 'em?" Layla asked.

"Iono, Lay, Iono," Chrysti sighed and took a sip of her juice.

She looked over at Lash, to see that Speed was still sitting there, but now they were talking to a girl. Chrysti's heart dropped a bit, but rage and jealousy also consumed her at the same time.

She looked over at Warren, to see that he was talking to Zack and Will, probably explaining something to them.

"Hey, who did Warren come with?" Chrysti asked.

"Uhm, he came with Melanie… Remigio, I think that was her last name. Why do ya ask?" Layla responded.

"No reason. Hey War?"

"Yeah-o?" He hollered from his direction.

"What's Melanie look like?"

"Uhh, black, long-short hair, about five foot two or something, wearing a black short dress with a kind of red part to it. Why do ya ask?"

"No reason," Chrysti said, not once looking away from the girl who was talking to Lash. There she was exactly how Warren described her, Melanie Remigio. Talking to Lash. _Her Lash_.

A slow song began, and Chrysti saw that Lash was getting up, going to dance with Melanie. By now, the anger and jealousy inside of Chrysti grew by tenfold. She took a look at the clock to see that the dance was ending, making this the last dance of the night. Another emotion filled Chrysti's heart: hurt.

Chrysti skipped over to Warren, making him laugh at the sight of a bouncing Chrysti.

"Dance with me!"

"Are you serious?" he asked, looking at her to make sure that this was really Chrysti.

"C'mon War, you promised me _one_ dance. Please, please, please, please, please!!!" she begged.

Warren sighed, acting annoyed. "Fine-uh. I did promise you one dance…" he smiled.

Chrysti dragged him to the dance floor, hoping to be in Lash's line of view.

"Thanks," she whispered in his ear, once they were dancing.

"Anytime," he whispered back.

♫♫♫

Tears poured out of Chrysti's eyes as they returned back to Lash's house. She slammed the front door shut, while he was still out there.

Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. Her head immediately shot up as she heard a slammed door, and saw a crying Chrysti. "Aw, hun, what did he do?" she asked, getting up from her chair.

Chrysti waved her to sit down. "It's nuhthin' Sasa. I'm just gunna go and crash on the couch for a bit. Did my mom say if I was staying here?"

"Yeah, she left you a duffel bag with clothes when she came to pick up Lizzie."

"Thanks," she forced a smile. Chrysti walked over to the couch, kicked off her heels, and laid down, her back facing the open edge.

Sarah looked over at the girl from the door frame and saw that she was crying, more so this time. A few seconds later, Lash appeared at the door, looking down at the floor.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked her son.

"Mah, I didn't do anything!" Lash said, raising his hands in the air.

"Are you sure about that, Lash?" she poked him in the chest. "'Cause I wouldn't have a crying girl in the livin' room unless you did somethin'. What happened at the dance?"

"Nuhthin' mah…we danced for most of the night, then she went to talk to the Hippie and all of them, and I stayed talking ta Speed."

"Lash, you're leaving something out… 'Cause if that's all that happen then she shouldn't be crying like that on the couch. Did you dance with someone else?"

"Mah, it doesn't matter who I danced with. Chrysti probably doesn't care who I danced with. I might have feelings for her, but that don't mean that she's gotta return them."

"Lash, son, did I raise you to be so blind?" Sarah turned his head, so that he was now looking at the brown-haired girl crying on the couch. "You guys have been in love with each other since that day in kindergarten when you stole her cookie. You guys have been inseparable since then, trust me, Rebecca and I know. Now, Lash, think. What happen after she went to talk to her other friends and you were talking to Speed?"

Lash's eyes went wide when he realized what might have caused Chrysti's crying. "Shit, I've gotta go talk ta her. Thanks, _mom_," he said, and gave her a kiss on the check.

"No problem," she whispered, and headed out the door.

►♥◄

Lash sat on the edge of the couch. As soon as Chrysti felt his presence, she sat up, her legs folded underneath her, and she clutched a pillow to her chest.

Lash looked into her eyes, to see that they were red and puffy from the crying. Oh how he wanted to beat up the guy who caused his Chrysti to cry… but was it possible to beat yourself up?

"Ryssi, I'm sorry," he said, using his nickname for her.

A small smile reached up Chrysti's face, but all too soon, it was gone. "You haven't called me Ryssi since third grade."

"I know…" he laughed, but it was more of a forced laugh. "Listen, Ryssi, I'm sorry. I know I promised you the last dance, and then ended up dancing with Melanie. Look, I'll make it up to ya a thousand times over."

Chrysti laughed and shook her head. "Don't you get it Lash? I could care less about you saving me the last dance."

Lash looked confused at this point. "Wait, Chrysti, then what was it? Wha did I do?"

"You kissed her," Chrysti whispered, barely audible.

"Wha?" Lash asked.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Chrysti yelled. Luckily no one was in the house at this point.

"Oh," Lash whispered. "Well, in all honesty she kissed me first."

Chrysti screamed, and jumped off the couch. "Lash, it doesn't matter who kissed who first… did you kiss her back?"

"Wait, wha? Wha kind of question is that?"

"Lash, it's a simple question. Did. You. Kiss. Her. Back. Five words, all monosyllabic. Just answer the question, Lash."

"Yeah," Lash breathed. He could see Chrysti's heart break, all through her eyes. "But she caught me by surprise, swear. Chrysti, I swear to you, that's what happened. Never in my right mind would I wanna kiss Melanie Remigio."

Chrysti huffed. "Ha! I'll believe that when Stronghold gets a brain." She turned on her heel, and made her way to the stairs.

Not even two seconds later, Chrysti was turned around unexpectedly, and kissed by Lash. And yet all too soon, the kiss ended, giving Chrysti no time to react.

"See," he breathed. "That's exactly what happened."

"Oh," Chrysti mouthed.

Lash walked away to the stereo system, put a CD in, and pressed play. He kicked off his shoes, and went over to Chrysti.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Wha?" Now she was the confused one.

"Well, it's ten minutes until midnight. Technically, the night isn't over, so I'm keeping my promise. I'm saving you the last dance."

Chrysti accepted his hand, and was led to the middle of the living room. She linked her hands behind his neck. Lash held on to her by her waist.

_Oh, it is love  
From the first time I set my eyes up on yours  
Thinking oh, is it love?_

"Thanks," she told him.

"For wha?"

"The kiss."

_Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed  
Oh say please do not go  
But you know, oh, you know that I must  
Oh say I love you so  
But you know, oh, you know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand into yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

"Ya know," Lash said, his forehead pressed on hers. "Forrest is taking the words right outta my mouth. I don't know what to say anymore."

_Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days  
And I'm longing to feel your embrace.  
There are several days  
Until I can see your sweet face.  
Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be  
Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

Chrysti laughed. "I love you too," she told him, and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

He smiled, and kissed her back with so much passion.

_Your heart may long for love that is more near  
So when I'm gone these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear  
And make it very clear  
I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

"Since when?" he asked her.

"Since when?" she asked him.

"Kindergarten," the both spoke at the same time and laughed.

He kissed her once more. "These are the only lips I wanna be kissing, for the rest of my life."

"Lash, shut up," Chrysti laughed, and kissed him again.

_Oh it is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

And so they spent the rest of the night in the living room. A dance here, a kiss there. No broken promises… no broken plans… no other lips.

Always and Forever.

_I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips onto yours  
Thinking oh is it love?_

Oh, yeah… It is love.

THE END

* * *

**_Ello again! Hope you guys liked it. Stayed up til 4 in the morning two nights in a row, and now it's 3 in the morning and I just finished. YAY ME!_**

**_REVIEWS... Consider them Christmas presents from you guys to me. I mean I did give you guys this kewlio story that I practically slaved over... not ta make ya feel guilty or anythin.. ahaha!_**

**_►♥◄!!HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!►♥◄ (reviews...please...)_**


End file.
